Ni muy iguales, ni muy distintos
by Lawghter
Summary: Dos individuos muy diferentes entre sí, que poseen más similitudes que las que cualquiera de los dos podría imaginar.


_**Disclaimer**_ _: Los escenarios, personajes, etc. que aquí aparecen no son de mi propiedad, sino que pertenecen a J. K. Rowling._

 _Esta historia participa en el reto conmemorativo "Alan Rickman" del foro_ _ **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**_ _. La frase que elegí proviene de la canción "Pretty Women", de la versión cinematográfica de la obra teatral "Sweeney Todd". La frase, en su idioma original, es la siguiente: "Even when they leave you and vanish somehow can still remain there with you." Mi traducción, que empleé en este fic, es: "Por más que ya no estén con nosotros, de alguna forma siguen ahí, acompañándonos"._

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Ni muy iguales, ni muy distintos.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

En el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería reinaba la quietud. Alumnos que antaño esperaban con ansias las horas nocturnas para escabullirse por los pasillos —con los fines más diversos—, ahora preferían resguardarse en la seguridad de sus salas comunes, temerosos del castigo que recibirían si se los descubría quebrantando el toque de queda. Los más rebeldes, de gran valentía y voluntad inquebrantable, se hallaban planeando su próximo asalto, tras haber sido detenidos en uno de sus últimos intentos por hacerse con un valioso objeto, clave en la frustración de las maléficas intenciones del líder tenebroso. Dicho objeto se encontraba guardado en el despacho del mismísimo director del colegio, quien, de hecho, acababa de ingresar al mismo en pleno vuelo, a través de una ventana. Ni bien sus pies tocaron el suelo de la circular y abarrotada habitación, un anciano de barba blanca y muy larga, que dormitaba apoyado contra el marco dorado del cuadro que lo representaba, despertó.

—¿Hay noticias? —preguntó Albus Dumbledore, acomodando delicadamente sus anteojos con forma de medialuna.

—Weasley se separó de los otros dos, señor —respondió el actual director, quien respondía al nombre de Severus Snape—. Tuvo la mala suerte de cruzarse en el camino de una banda de carroñeros, pero logró escapar antes de que me fuera necesario intervenir. Sospecho que se encuentra oculto en su hogar, con su familia.

—Permíteme dudarlo, Severus. Creo conocer a Ronald lo suficientemente bien como para estar seguro de que no concebiría presentarse ante sus padres tras haber abandonado a sus amigos.

El hombre, de piel cetrina y cabello tan oscuro como el azabache, desabrochó su capa de viaje y la colgó con parsimonia sobre el respaldo de una ornamentada butaca de madera de roble. Luego se giró para dirigirse al anciano del cuadro.

—¿De verdad piensa que los abandonó? Bien puede que el señor Weasley, por su cuenta o en consenso con los otros dos, se haya separado con el fin de pedir ayuda, o enviar un mensaje.

—Es una teoría más que válida, por supuesto. No obstante, considero muy poco probable que esto se trate de una especie de táctica planeada por los tres en conjunto, ya que su modus operandi demuestra que prefieren mantenerse juntos. Pienso que podemos estar casi seguros de que el señor Weasley ha actuado bajo su propia voluntad, y temo que no haya sido por las mejores razones.

Severus se mantuvo en silencio por unos momentos, considerando las palabras del antiguo director. Aunque no conocía del todo las motivaciones de Weasley, sí sabía que era un mocoso impulsivo y terco, muy similar a quien consideraba su mejor amigo, por lo que no le sorprendería mucho que hubiese tomado una decisión en base a conclusiones apresuradas.

—¿Qué propone que haga, entonces? —musitó, fijando nuevamente su oscura mirada en la figura plasmada en el cuadro.

—Lo más probable es que el señor Weasley haya buscado refugiarse en el hogar de alguien cercano y de confianza, y afortunadamente para él, la Madriguera no es su única opción. Nunca ha mantenido una relación lo suficientemente estrecha con ninguno de los miembros de la Orden que no pertenezcan a su círculo familiar, lo que nos deja con una única posibilidad: la casa que William Weasley, uno de sus hermanos mayores, comparte actualmente con su esposa —razonó Dumbledore, quien parecía ciertamente satisfecho con la rapidez con la que había llegado a esa respuesta.

—¿Y qué hay de la casa de su tía? Sé a ciencia cierta que esa es una de las ubicaciones que se hayan vigiladas bajo las órdenes del Señor Tenebroso.

—Ah, Muriel. Una mujer de confianza, sin duda, siempre y cuando se tome un extremo cuidado en no contrariarla, aunque en la mayoría de los casos no parece existir esfuerzo que valga. Creo que podemos estar convencidos de que el señor Weasley preferiría evitar una complicación extra como esa en un momento tan drástico. Por lo tanto, la casa de William Weasley sigue siendo nuestra opción predilecta.

—Así parece —concedió Snape, no muy convencido—. Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que comprenderá que mantenga ciertas dudas ante el curso de sus deducciones, pues considero que se apoya demasiado en los posibles pensamientos o acciones que el joven Weasley haya o no haya llevado a cabo, por muy predecible que este sea.

—Ah, pero es que esto nada tiene que ver con la predicción, don del que nunca he gozado ni al que tampoco he aspirado. Esta situación que se presenta ante nosotros trae aparejada una considerable cantidad de variables, obstáculos y potenciales soluciones, por lo que el curso de acción más sensato consiste en buscar la respuesta con mayores probabilidades de éxito, haciendo uso de los indicios de los que disponemos; ¿y qué motivación más grande puede haber tras los actos de un hombre que sus propios pensamientos, emociones y convicciones a la hora de actuar?

Una vez más, Snape se llamó al silencio, manteniendo una expresión imperturbable. En más de una ocasión había estado en desacuerdo con los métodos o las teorías del anciano, para luego comprobar que este llevaba razón en casi todas ellas. Había llegado a un punto en el que, por más que tuviese una objeción válida, no le quedaba más alternativa que acatar sus órdenes.

—Como siempre, confiaré en su criterio. ¿Y qué propone que haga una vez allí? Además de tener que lidiar con los Mortífagos que se hallen vigilando el terreno, la casa misma contará también con sus medidas de protección.

—Estoy seguro de que tus altas dotes mágicas te permitirían encargarte satisfactoriamente de ambas cuestiones, Severus —elogió Dumbledore con completa sinceridad—, mas de momento no lo considero ni necesario, ni prudente. Por ahora nos contentaremos con encontrar una posible fuente de recursos cercana a la casa —tal vez una pequeña huerta, o un pueblo con su propio mercado—, y ser pacientes. Un mago capaz puede prolongar sus provisiones por cierto tiempo, pero tarde o temprano tendrá que salir a buscar alimentos frescos de nuevo.

—¿Y cree que el joven Weasley se encargará de eso?

—Es posible. De ser así, probablemente lleve algún tipo de disfraz, o algún encantamiento que lo oculte de presencias indeseadas, por lo que deberás mantenerte alerta en todo momento, Severus.

—Eso no será problema. En cuanto confirme la identidad del señor Weasley, volveré para informarle.

Dando la conversación por finalizada, Severus Snape volvió a abrochar su capa de viaje al cuello y se encaminó hacia la salida de su despacho. No obstante, la voz de Dumbledore volvió a hacerse oír a sus espaldas.

—De hecho, Severus, esperaba que pudieras hacerme otro favor.

El aludido permaneció inmóvil y en silencio por unos breves segundos, con su mano derecha todavía aferrando el pomo de la puerta que daba al exterior. Lenta y delicadamente, volteó su figura para posar su vista una vez más en el retrato de su antecesor, al tiempo que procuraba no evidenciar su irritación.

—Soy todo oídos.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Paz. Calma. Tranquilidad. Palabras como esas eran las adecuadas para describir al Refugio, la casa que Bill y Fleur Weasley habitaban hacía unos pocos meses, tras su casamiento, a lo alto de un remoto acantilado en las afueras de Tinworth. Un rincón del mundo ciertamente desolado, mas el hipnótico paisaje del mar, que se perdía a lo lejos, y el suave sonido que producían las olas al acariciar la orilla de la playa compensaban con creces la esporádica sensación de aislamiento.

Todas las mañanas, Fleur y Bill amanecían con la primera luz del sol, y preparaban juntos el desayuno. Una hora y media después, ambos cruzaban la verja del muro que separaba el jardín de su casa de los límites del acantilado, y se desvanecían tras una grácil voltereta, para reaparecer en Gringotts, el magnífico banco de magos en donde los dos trabajaban. A pesar de los tiempos oscuros que corrían, ni Bill ni Fleur podían permitirse abandonar sus puestos de trabajo, si bien era cierto que el joven pelirrojo, preocupado por la seguridad de su esposa, había intentado convencerla de que dimitiera y permaneciera oculta en su hogar. Fleur se había negado rotundamente, por supuesto, alegando, entre otras cosas, que era aún más ventajoso mantenerse juntos tanto dentro como fuera de la casa. Ante esto, Bill no tuvo nada que objetar.

Los fines de semana, su rutina variaba un poco. Se levantaban algo más tarde, desayunaban con más calma, y el resto del día ofrecía diversas posibilidades: una caminata por la playa, una flor nueva que agregar al jardín, un libro que terminar, una comida que preparar, un momento íntimo tras la cena… No importaba lo que fuera, pues siendo solo dos, la simple compañía del otro era lo que más agradecían.

Sin embargo, hacía unas pocas semanas, su soledad se había visto ligeramente interrumpida, pues un tercer individuo se había instalado momentáneamente en su hogar.

—¿Quieres que ayude con algo, Fleur? —preguntó Ron Weasley, uno de los seis hermanos menores de Bill, con cara de dormido y el cabello pelirrojo —detalle inherente en toda su familia— completamente despeinado. Por más que lo intentase, nunca podía levantarse a la misma hora que su hermano y su cuñada, por lo que sentía una pizca de culpa cada mañana al bajar a la cocina y verlos a ambos preparando el desayuno para los tres. Aunque, a decir verdad, últimamente sentía culpa por casi cualquier cosa.

—No es _necesaguio_ , ya está casi listo. Ve a _sentagte_ —respondió la mujer, cuyo marcado acento francés aún prevalecía a pesar del tiempo que había pasado rodeada de ingleses.

El chico obedeció, aún sintiéndose en falta. Tanto Bill como Fleur habían sido muy amables con él desde el momento en que se apareció sin previo aviso en su patio, y hacían cuanto podían para hacerlo sentir bienvenido. Aun así, había ocasiones en las que creía notar un cierto tono de contrariedad cuando se dirigían a él, aunque no sabía si se debía a la molestia que les estaba causando a ambos con su estadía o a la razón por la cual se encontraba allí. Cualquiera de las dos opciones le parecían más que suficientes para justificar esa actitud, si bien ninguno de los dos podría sentirse más decepcionado por haber abandonado a Harry y a Hermione a su suerte que él mismo.

Minutos más tarde, tres tazas llenas de café con leche, dos frascos de miel y mermelada y un plato repleto de tostadas cruzaron el aire por sí solos y aterrizaron suavemente sobre la mesa, mientras que el matrimonio tomaba asiento. Él, junto a su hermano; ella, frente a su esposo.

Bill y Fleur hablaban mucho por las mañanas. Del trabajo, de sus familias, de lo que harían más tarde. Muy de vez en cuando mencionaban alguna novedad del mundo mágico, pero esas charlas no solían prolongarse demasiado, ya que casi siempre eran malas noticias. Si eso era normal entre ellos o si solo se contenían estando él presente, Ron no lo sabía; tampoco se imaginaba preguntándolo. En general, el joven tomaba su desayuno en silencio, salvo cuando le preguntaban algo en concreto o simplemente intentaban integrarlo a la conversación.

—Qué rápido pasa el tiempo, ¿no? Esta noche ya es Navidad —comentó Bill, mientras devoraba una tostada con mermelada de durazno.

—¿Qué _podguíamos comeg_? Hay suficiente _filet mignon_ _paga_ los _tges_ , _pego_ siendo esta una noche especial… —dijo Fleur a su vez, pensativa.

Ron, que estaba a punto de dar un sorbo de su taza, frenó su brazo a medio camino de sus labios y los miró a los dos, con la sorpresa marcada en su rostro.

—Un momento. ¿No irán a pasar las fiestas a casa de mamá y papá? —preguntó. Bill intercambió una rápida mirada con su esposa antes de dirigirse a él.

—Vaya, creí que ya te lo había mencionado. Pues la verdad es que Fleur y yo decidimos que queremos pasar nuestras primeras Navidades como marido y mujer aquí, en nuestra casa. Pensamos que es una buena forma de celebrar la creación de esta nueva familia, aunque de momento solo cuente con dos miembros —se explayó su hermano. Fleur le tendió una mano, cariñosa, y Bill la tomó con suavidad—. Además, jamás se nos ocurriría dejarte solo el día de Navidad.

Se hizo un breve silencio en el que Bill y Fleur permanecieron observándolo, esperando su reacción. Ron, por su parte, se había quedado sin palabras.

—Yo no… Ustedes no tienen que… —tartamudeó el joven, sus orejas del color del carmín.

—Tranquilo, no tienes que ponerte sentimental. En realidad, temo encontrarme con la casa en llamas si te dejo aquí solo —acotó Bill muy serio. Ron compuso una mueca, divertido y algo molesto a la vez, mientras que Fleur río con gracia.

—En fin, Fleur tiene razón: esta es una ocasión especial. Por lo tanto, ¿qué te parece si tú y yo bajamos a la playa a atrapar unos cuantos arenques? ¿O es que tienes algo mejor que hacer? —propuso Bill, sonriente.

Ron apenas tuvo tiempo de asentir con la cabeza, ciertamente entusiasmado, cuando, de pronto, las llamas de la chimenea cobraron vida, y su color anaranjado se tornó en un intenso verde esmeralda. Una cabeza pequeña, cubierta de arrugas y de largas y puntiagudas orejas apareció entre las cenizas.

—¡William Weasley! —llamó la criatura. Ron la miró con mayor detenimiento y se dio cuenta de que era un duende.

—Buenos días, Ragnok —saludó el aludido respetuosamente, mientras se levantaba de su asiento para acercarse al fuego—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—Se solicita su presencia en el banco inmediatamente. Un importante cliente asegura que se halla en falta una considerable cantidad de oro en su bóveda, y el registro de tesorería confirma que usted certificó el almacenamiento de ese oro hace una semana.

—Claro que lo certifiqué. Yo mismo vi cómo llevaban ese oro a los túneles.

—Pues parece que ese oro se esfumó en el aire —dijo el duende con escepticismo, como si tal cosa pudiese suceder bajo sus propias narices—. Tiene siete minutos para presentarse en su oficina.

Y sin decir una palabra más, la cabeza de Ragnok desapareció. El fuego recobró su tonalidad habitual casi al instante.

—Sin un ápice de consideración por la vida de los demás, como siempre. ¡Y en vísperas de Navidad! —exclamó Bill, incapaz de ocultar su hastío. Se refregó los ojos con ambas manos, exhaló un hondo suspiro, y algo más calmado, dijo: —En fin. Tendré que subir rápido para cambiarme.

—¿ _Pego_ vas a _ig_? —preguntó Fleur, a quien era evidente que la aparición del duende no le había hecho ninguna gracia.

—Tengo que ir, cariño; es mi trabajo —alegó Bill, ya al pie de las escaleras; Fleur no contestó.

Cuando su marido regresó a la sala cinco minutos más tarde vestido de forma adecuada para ir al trabajo, ella lo esperaba frente a la puerta de salida, sosteniendo un grueso abrigo negro con sus pálidas manos.

—No _tagdes_ mucho, _pog favog_ —suplicó la mujer, mientras colocaba la prenda de invierno sobre los hombros de su esposo. Éste se dejó vestir sin una queja, y una vez que Fleur terminó de abrochar el último botón, Bill unió sus labios con los de ella en un dulce beso. Ron, quien estaba observando la escena, tosió ligeramente en tanto apartaba la vista hacia otro lado.

—Volveré pronto, lo prometo. De seguro fue un simple malentendido —afirmó Bill con optimismo. Tras abrazar brevemente a su esposa y dedicarle a Ron una radiante sonrisa, abrió la puerta y salió al jardín. Fleur lo vio cruzar la verja del muro y desaparecer al segundo siguiente a través de la ventana. Luego regresó a la cocina, y con un ligero movimiento de su varita, las tazas vacías y el plato repleto de migas de pan levitaron hacia la pileta, mientras que los frascos de miel y mermelada regresaron a sus respectivos lugares en la alacena. Abrió el grifo del agua, se arremangó la blusa celeste que llevaba puesta, y comenzó sin más a lavar la vajilla recientemente recogida. Lo hacía solamente para mantenerse ocupada con algo, pues sabía de sobra que otro sencillo encantamiento bastaría para dejar los platos relucientes en un santiamén.

Ron, por su parte, permaneció sentado a la mesa, buscando algo que decir; siempre se ponía más nervioso de la cuenta cuando se encontraba solo con Fleur. Tras un breve momento de silencio, en el que no se le ocurrió una sola palabra oportuna, se levantó de su asiento y subió despacio las escaleras.

La habitación que ocupaba desde su llegada al Refugio estaba justo en frente de la de Bill y Fleur. Era un cuarto muy sencillo, con dos cómodas camas, una butaca de madera, un viejo ropero, y una ventana con cortinas rojas que daba al jardín. Ron pasaba muchas horas frente a esa ventana, mirando cómo los rayos del sol arrancaban destellos dorados sobre la superficie del mar. Era una linda vista, aunque algo aburrida. Si bien Ron estaba más que agradecido con su hermano y con Fleur por haberlo acogido en su hogar sin dudarlo, no podía evitar sentirse desdichado. Siempre había creído que contar con tanto tiempo libre sería una bendición, pero en su situación actual era una tortura. No podía dejar de pensar en sus amigos, en cómo les había dado la espalda, en qué tipo de peligros estarían envueltos, y en que si algo les pasaba sería su culpa por abandonarlos. Se sentía estúpido por haber dejado que sus miedos y emociones más oscuras sacaran lo peor de sí mismo, e impotente por no haber sido capaz de encontrarlos, de pedirles perdón y suplicarles que lo dejasen acompañarlos de nuevo. Sólo podía apartar su mente de ese doloroso torbellino de remordimientos en escasas ocasiones, cuando encontraba algo medianamente interesante que hacer, o cuando lograba conciliar el sueño. _Es el castigo que me merezco_ , se decía con amargura.

Ron pasó las horas restantes de la mañana recostado en su cama —la más cercana a la ventana—, con la vista fija en el techo. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando Fleur golpeó suavemente la puerta y lo llamó para almorzar. Fue una comida muy silenciosa, pues Bill aún no había vuelto.

El sol de la tarde estaba cada vez más cerca de ocultarse tras el horizonte. Ron, despatarrado en uno de los sillones de la sala, mataba el tiempo leyendo _Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo_ ; un clásico que todo mago tenía siempre en su estantería, y Bill no era la excepción. A Ron no le importaba releer por centésima vez esa serie de cuentos infantiles ( _"La fuente de la buena fortuna"_ siempre lo animaba un poco), pero era evidente que ya no lograban captar su atención como antes, pues el chico levantaba la vista cada diez minutos para mirar por la ventana, esperando ver a la figura de Bill aparecerse en la entrada. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, se había entusiasmado bastante con la idea de bajar a la playa a pescar con su hermano, si bien también temía que este quisiera hablar con él sobre Harry y Hermione. Pero Ron sabía que Bill no lo obligaría a charlar de algo que él no quisiera, por lo que no estaba muy preocupado.

Una hora más tarde, Ron había alcanzado la última página del libro, y su hermano seguía sin hacer acto de presencia. Algo decepcionado, se levantó despacio del sofá, pensando que tal vez iría a dormir una siesta. Apenas tuvo tiempo de devolver el libro de cuentos a su correspondiente lugar en la estantería, que descansaba contra una pared, cuando oyó dos voces que provenían de la cocina. Dio unos pocos pasos hacia allí, y sus labios se curvaron en una ligera sonrisa cuando cayó en la cuenta que una de las voces era la de Bill. Tal vez su hermano había preferido volver a casa con polvos flú en vez de tener que aparecerse afuera, entre la nieve y el viento gélido. Mas un rápido vistazo hacia el interior de la cocina bastó para comprobar que su teoría era incorrecta, pues la única parte visible del cuerpo de Bill era su cabeza, que sobresalía entre los trozos de leña a medio quemar en la chimenea. Estaba hablando con Fleur, quien se hallaba arrodillada frente a él. Ron, todavía parado bajo el marco de la puerta que daba a la cocina, estaba a punto de acercarse cuando oyó que Bill mencionó su nombre.

—… no te preocupes, llegaré para cenar sin problemas. Pero no habrá tiempo para ir a pescar con Ron. Lo lamento, cielo.

—No te disculpes conmigo, que tampoco vamos a _moguignos_ de _hambge_ esta noche. _Pego debeguías compenságselo_ a tu _hegmano_ ; _cgeo_ que la idea de _ig_ a _pescag_ contigo le había hecho ilusión.

El resto de la conversación no llegó a oídos de Ron, pues este ya se había alejado de la cocina, procurando no hacer ruido al caminar. Había querido entrar para decirles a ambos que no había problema, que a él no le importaba, pero se dio cuenta de que no era capaz de ocultar su decepción. _Bueno, supongo que ahora podré dormir toda la tarde si quiero_ , pensó con desgano, y fue sin más hacia la escalera. Subió tres escalones, y al cuarto se detuvo. Se quedó allí por unos segundos, completamente inmóvil, reconsiderando su decisión. Estaba seguro de que lo último que quería hacer en aquel momento era dormir, y por alguna razón sentía que ese hecho lo llenaba de energía. Sin embargo, no se le ocurría en qué gastarla. Pensó que podría ayudar a Fleur a preparar la cena, para variar, aunque no sentía que pudiera ser verdaderamente útil en el área culinaria. El único aporte que podía ofrecer sin ser un estorbo o ponerse en ridículo era conseguir la comida, y a causa de la tardanza de Bill, ese plan ya había quedado descartado. Por supuesto, también podía bajar él solo a la playa. No creía que Fleur se negara, y de seguro sería una grata sorpresa para Bill el llegar a casa y ser recibido con un plato rebosante de arenques ahumados. _Sí, es una buena idea_ , se alentó Ron, y sin perder otro instante regresó a la sala y tomó su abrigo, que colgaba de un perchero de madera apostado en un rincón. Ya estaba junto a la puerta de salida cuando la voz de Fleur lo llamó a sus espaldas.

—¿ _Gon_? ¿A dónde vas?

—Voy a la playa, a atrapar unos arenques, ya que Bill volverá tarde. B-bueno, eh, al menos eso creo. Como no regresó aún… —contestó el chico, que esperaba haber reaccionado lo suficientemente rápido como para que Fleur no notase que los había oído hablando en la cocina.

—Oh, _Gon_ , no te _pgueocupes pog_ eso. Tú y Bill _podgán ig_ a _pescag otgo_ día. De todas _fogmas_ , ya es algo _tagde_ , y está empezando a _haceg fguío_.

—No importa, aun así quiero ir. Será algo así como mi regalo de Navidad para Bill. Y p-para ti también, claro.

Fleur ya había despegado los labios para decir algo, pero lo pensó mejor. Conmovida, le dedicó a Ron una cálida sonrisa.

—De _acuegdo_ , ve. Ah, _pego espega_ , no puedes _salig_ así —exclamó, y fue casi corriendo hasta su cuarto.

—¿Por qué no? No hace tanto frío, estaré bien —aseguró Ron, algo extrañado ante la reacción de su cuñada. Esta regresó al hall en menos de un minuto, con un pequeño objeto brillante en una de sus manos.

—No, tontito, no es eso. Me _guefiego_ a que no puedes _salig_ así y _agguiesgagte_ a que te _gueconozcan_. Ten, bebe esto.

Fleur extendió su brazo hacia él, mostrándole aquello que había ido a buscar. Era una simple botellita de cristal, en cuyo interior se hallaba contenido un líquido blancuzco. Ron la tomó con cuidado, pero no la bebió enseguida.

—¿Qué es? —inquirió, observando el líquido con cierto recelo.

—Es una poción _envejecedoga_ , te _hagá pagueceg_ mucho más viejo —explicó Fleur—. Bill también la usado un _pag_ de veces, como _pguecaución_. El efecto _duga_ solo un _pag_ de hogas.

Ron asintió, sin poder reprimir una sonrisita divertida. Recordaba muy bien esa pócima, y los efectos algo adversos que podía causar, aunque sabía que estos se presentaban en casos muy peculiares. Ya más convencido, destapó la botellita sin esfuerzo alguno, y se bebió su contenido de un solo trago. La transformación se produjo casi al instante: su cabello pelirrojo se tornó tan blanco como la nieve, su piel se arrugó más que una pasa de uva, y sus ojos azules presentaban ahora un pálido y opaco tono celeste. Ron se miró las manos, asombrado y un poco sobrecogido, pero se recompuso rápidamente.

—Bueno… vuelvo en un rato —le dijo a Fleur. Tras hacerse con una ligera canasta que descansaba sobre una pequeña mesa y acomodar el cuello de su abrigo, abrió la puerta y salió al exterior.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Al pie del acantilado, la playa seguía desierta. Corría un viento fresco, que llevaba consigo el inconfundible aroma del mar, y aparte de un solitario cangrejo que andaba sin prisa por la orilla, no había allí otra cosa que se moviera. Severus Snape pensó, por vigésima vez en aquella semana, que estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

Su rutina se había vuelto todavía más tediosa ese último mes, si eso era posible. Puesto que sus deberes como profesor y director en el castillo lo mantenían ocupado la mayor parte del día, la misión que le había encomendado Dumbledore debía ser relegada para bien entrada la noche. Su vigilancia solía extenderse hasta altas horas de la madrugada, permitiéndose unas pocas horas de sueño antes del desayuno. Más de una vez había tenido que volver al colegio antes de tiempo, a causa de cualquier asunto irrelevante que los Carrow insistían en discutir con él, generalmente relacionado con algún alumno revoltoso. Tales interrupciones disminuyeron considerablemente cuando, tras el cuarto llamado de dichos individuos por un motivo similar a los anteriores, Snape les dejó muy en claro las consecuencias a las que debían atenerse de volver a solicitar su presencia sin una razón realmente urgente.

Con la llegada de las vacaciones de invierno, su lista de quehaceres se vio notablemente reducida, lo que le permitió dedicarse enteramente a su guardia. Hizo una sola visita a su casa en la Hilandera, con el fin de recoger ropa, pociones, ingredientes, y demás provisiones necesarias para pasar un tiempo fuera. Ubicó una modesta carpa —mágicamente ampliada— en un rincón de la playa que se extendía alrededor del acantilado en el que se encontraba la casa de William Weasley y su esposa, y procuró ocultarla bajo diversos encantamientos protectores. Una vez instalado, comenzó su vigía.

Hacía regulares visitas al pueblo más cercano, pues la parecía acertado mantener esa zona vigilada también. Al segundo día consiguió un par de cabellos de un viejo vagabundo que dormitaba en el callejón en el que solía aparecerse. Pretendía usarlos en la dosis de poción multijugos que había traído consigo, en cuanto se presentara el momento propicio. Mientras tanto, mantenía su figura resguardada de las miradas ajenas bajo un potente encantamiento desilusionador.

La primera semana pasó sin mayores sobresaltos. Snape hizo una corta visita a su despacho en Hogwarts, para informarle al retrato de Dumbledore que aún no tenía novedades. El anciano parecía preocupado, pero insistía en que fueran pacientes y mantuvieran la esperanza, al menos durante un par de semanas más. Snape le tomó la palabra: si no veía al chico Weasley en quince días, daría la misión por terminada y abandonaría esa playa sin mirar atrás.

Llegaron las vísperas de Navidad, y Snape se hallaba en su carpa, revisando un viejo libro de artes oscuras. De pronto, su varita mágica comenzó a destilar un destello azul intenso. Snape la tomó y salió de la carpa rápidamente, consciente de que aquello significaba que una de sus alertas mágicas había sido activada. Aguzó la mirada y fue capaz de comprobar que, en efecto, una figura distante bajaba por un angosto camino de piedras hacia la playa. En cuanto se acercó lo suficiente, Snape pudo distinguir a un hombre alto y evidentemente avanzado en edad, si bien exhibía una sorprendente vitalidad. El individuo cesó su marcha a unos pocos metros de donde él se encontraba, y tomó asiento sobre una piedra plana que resaltaba entre el mar de arena, cercana a la orilla. A su lado apoyó una sencilla canasta de mimbre, echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor —tal vez para cerciorarse de que estuviese solo—, y sin más extrajo una varita mágica, con la que apuntó al mar y exclamó: _¡Accio arenque!_ El pescado salió del agua al instante, y fue volando hasta quien lo había convocado. El hombre lo atrapó torpemente, y tras un par de frenéticos aleteos, el animal se quedó inmóvil. Luego de depositarlo con cuidado en su canasta, volvió a pronunciar el hechizo.

Snape estaba casi completamente convencido de que eso era lo que había estado esperando esas largas semanas, pero no quería arriesgarse. Tras asegurarse de que el encantamiento desilusionador se hallaba aún en funcionamiento, se realizó a sí mismo otro hechizo de diferente índole, que volvía sus pisadas insonoras e indetectables. Rápidamente, se aproximó al hombre una corta distancia, la suficiente como para realizar sobre él un simple hechizo que le permitiera detectar los vestigios de cualquier tipo de magia que se emplease para modificar la apariencia física de una persona. Comprobó con satisfacción que sus sospechas eran acertadas. _Pócima envejecedora; muy astuto_ , reconoció Snape, levemente impresionado. Como un eco distante en los confines de su mente, la voz de Albus Dumbledore resonó en su memoria.

"— _He dejado en manos del señor Weasley un objeto muy valioso, capaz de reunirlo de nuevo con aquellos a quienes más aprecia. Sé que, cuando sea el momento indicado, los tres amigos estarán juntos una vez más. Pero, para estar seguros, me gustaría que tú te encargaras de darle ese último empujón, Severus. Habla con el chico, hazlo recapacitar. Estoy convencido de que, entre todas sus diferencias, lograrás encontrar un fino lazo que te una a él, que te permita comprenderlo y hacer que te comprenda…"_

Sin más tiempo que perder, regresó a su carpa, se deshizo de los encantamientos que ocultaban su presencia, e hizo aparecer dos botellas de cristal y una copa de plata sobre la mesa. Abrió la primera botella, llena hasta el tope de un líquido espeso y burbujeante, y vertió su contenido en la copa. Luego abrió la segunda, en la que había guardado los sucios cabellos del vagabundo, y los dejó caer en el brebaje, el cual adoptó un color morado muy oscuro. Sin dilación, tomó la copa con ambas manos y se tragó la poción hasta la última gota. Poco a poco, cada porción de su cuerpo fue cambiando de forma, hasta que, tras unos breves segundos, no quedaba rastro alguno de Severus Snape. En su lugar, un hombre de unos cuarenta años, cuyos cabellos y ojos compartían la misma tonalidad castaña, le devolvía la mirada en un pequeño espejo que colgaba frente a él. Con un amplio movimiento de su varita, reemplazó su usual túnica negra por un conjunto humilde, más común para un _muggle_ que para un mago. Aplicó unas pocas manchas de suciedad en su rostro y sus manos, llenó de roña sus uñas, y tras echarse un último vistazo al espejo, dio un giro y desapareció. No fue muy lejos, por supuesto; tan solo unos cuantos metros más al este, pues consideró más prudente acercarse caminando que aparecerse sin previo aviso junto a su objetivo. Desde allí, comenzó a andar con paso firme por la playa, hasta el lugar en el que se hallaba el "anciano". Cuando este notó que alguien se acercaba, guardó velozmente su varita y permaneció allí sentado, simulando que se encontraba simplemente descansando. Snape se sentó sobre la arena a una escasa distancia de Ron, mas no dio señal alguna de haber reparado en su presencia. Sacó su varita sin ceremonias, aunque cuidando no ser demasiado brusco, y con un golpecito transformó una roca cercana en un balde de latón. Acto seguido, apuntó al mar y dijo _¡Accio arenque!_ , tal como lo había hecho el chico momentos antes.

Ron, que había estado atento a cada detalle, pareció convencerse de que el hombre no suponía ninguna amenaza, aunque seguía observándolo con recelo. Convocó otro pescado con su varita, y fue entonces cuando Snape decidió romper el silencio.

—Lindo día para pescar, ¿eh? —comentó, empleando un tono amistoso bastante convincente.

Ron miró a su alrededor casi inconscientemente, comprobando que no había allí otra persona aparte de él a la que aquel desconocido pudiera estar dirigiéndose.

—Sí, eso creo —contestó sencillamente, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Aunque algo frío, ¿no? Espere, encenderé un fuego.

El hombre, haciendo uso de su varita nuevamente, hizo levitar unas cuantas ramas secas que se hallaban desperdigadas por el suelo de la playa. Las reacomodó en el espacio que los separaba a ellos dos, formando una pequeña fogata, que no tardó en encender con otro sencillo hechizo.

—Ah, así está mejor —exclamó el hombre, frotando sus manos junto al fuego. Miró a Ron, que no se había movido de su lugar, y dijo:— Acérquese, no tenga vergüenza. Sus manos deben estar congeladas.

Aquella observación era más que correcta, pues Ron había salido de la casa sin guantes, asumiendo que no los necesitaría, y no había tardado en arrepentirse. Tras dudar un último segundo, el joven se acomodó un poco más cerca de su misterioso acompañante, y acercó sus manos al fuego.

—Gracias —dijo quedamente, sin apartar su vista del individuo.

—Ni lo mencione —respondió este a su vez, mientras atrapaba otro espléndido ejemplar.

Durante unos largos minutos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, enfrascados como estaban en sus respectivas pescas. Ron no sabía por qué, pero el silencio que ambos mantenían lo ponía incómodo. Casi sin proponérselo, fue él quien lo rompió esta vez.

—¿Usted… usted vive por aquí?

El hombre no contestó enseguida, pues un arenque se retorcía entre sus manos, en un intento desesperado por volver al mar.

—Tengo una casucha en el pueblo, a unos kilómetros de aquí. Me gusta venir a pescar a esta zona, es mucho más tranquila —habló por fin, mientras depositaba el pescado muerto en su balde—. Es bueno tener un lugar en el que poder escapar de las presiones y los problemas, aunque sea por un corto tiempo. Usted me entiende.

Al oír aquel comentario, Ron no pudo evitar que un hondo suspiro se escapara de sus labios, sintiendo el peso de todo aquello que lo afligía.

—Sí, lo entiendo —asintió amargamente.

Snape estuvo a punto de esbozar una sonrisa de satisfacción, pero se contuvo. Era claro que su plan estaba funcionando a la perfección, por lo que se atrevió a dar el siguiente paso.

—Una mujer, ¿eh?

—¿Cómo dice? —preguntó Ron, arrancado repentinamente del hilo de sus pensamientos.

—Ese tono afligido… casi siempre la razón es una mujer —aclaró Snape, con un tono de sabio que nada tenía que envidiarle al que Dumbledore empleaba cuando manifestaba sus complejas hipótesis—. Es una de las virtudes de su género: no se puede vivir con ellas, pero tampoco sin ellas.

Ron soltó una breve carcajada, y en su mente apareció el rostro de Hermione. En su cabello tupido y despeinado, en su mirada intensa y algo irritada cuando explicaba algo que el resto no sabía, en su radiante sonrisa cuando lograba hacerla reír…

Snape sabía, tras notar la nostálgica mirada del supuesto anciano perdida en el horizonte, que había conseguido el efecto deseado. Tras una ligera pausa, continuó con su monólogo.

—La… mujer que amaba… murió hace algunos años. Una _muggle_. Fue a visitar a sus padres a la ciudad, y en su camino se encontró con uno de los seguidores de Quien-Usted-Sabe. No tuvo oportunidad —De pronto Snape se dio cuenta, para su propia sorpresa, de que aquella historia inventada salía de su boca con total naturalidad; algo en su interior se removió con dolorosa intensidad. Ron, por su parte, contemplaba apenado al emisor de esas palabras—. A veces me pregunto qué habría pasado si yo… si hubiera estado ahí, con ella. Si hubiera podido protegerla.

Una profunda tristeza se había adueñado de su voz y sus facciones, emoción que de fingido no tenía nada. No había día en el que Snape no recordara aquella fatídica noche, que no anhelara volver a ver esos ojos verdes brillando alegremente, devolviéndole la mirada.

Haciendo un esfuerzo por no rendirse ante el nudo que incomodaba su garganta y amenazaba con quebrar su voz, Snape habló una vez más.

—Aprendí muy tarde que uno debe aferrarse a lo que ama cuando lo tiene, no dejarlo ir. Ahora ya no tengo nada…

—No es cierto —lo cortó Ron, con una fuerte y repentina convicción—. Aún tiene sus recuerdos, ¿verdad? Los buenos momentos que haya pasado con ella, y los malos también. Eso no puede quitárselo nadie.

Snape enmudeció. Entre el mar de oscuros pensamientos que turbaban su mente, una brillante luz se deshacía poco a poco de las sombras. La luz de una cierva plateada, que lo guiaba en los senderos más inciertos y tenebrosos cada vez que evocaba a sus memorias más felices.

—Tiene usted razón —musitó el hombre, con un curioso brillo en sus ojos—. Es otra de las virtudes de las mujeres: por más que ya no estén con nosotros, de alguna forma siguen ahí, acompañándonos.

—¡Ron! ¡Ron, aquí!

La conmovedora atmósfera se quebró de repente. Ron se volteó, algo alarmado, buscando con la mirada a quien acababa de gritar su nombre. Sonrió alegremente cuando distinguió la figura de Bill, saludándolo con la mano desde lo alto del acantilado.

—¡Ya voy! —exclamó él a su vez, devolviendo el saludo. Tomando su canasta repleta de arenques, se reincorporó y miró a su acompañante.

—Bueno, ya debo irme —le dijo sin más, señalando a su hermano. Se giró, dio dos pasos hacia el camino que subía hacia la casa, y volvió a dirigir su vista hacia el desconocido, titubeante—. ¿Usted querría… subir a cenar? Digo, es Navidad, y…

Snape se apresuró a negar con la cabeza, poniéndose de pie a su vez.

—No se preocupe por mí, estoy acostumbrado a comer solo. Además, no quisiera desaprovechar tan buena pesca —agregó, alzando el ahora pesado balde.

Ron sintió pena por el solitario extraño, pero no insistió.

—Bueno, entonces… ¡Feliz Navidad! —le deseó el muchacho, regalándole una sonrisa sincera.

—Feliz Navidad —repitió Snape, aliviado por haberse quitado un peso de encima, en más de un sentido.

Olvidando que su apariencia asemejaba a la de un hombre de setenta años, Ron echó a correr por la playa como un niño, de camino al Refugio. Sin embargo, a mitad de camino se dio cuenta de algo importantísimo que lo hizo detenerse.

—¡Oiga, espere! ¡No me ha dicho su nombre! —gritó, volteándose para buscar la silueta del amigable desconocido. Pero este ya no estaba.

Esa misma noche, mientras un hombre de piel cetrina y cabello oscuro le manifestaba al cuadro de un anciano de barba blanca y larga que había cumplido exitosamente con su misión, un muchacho de cabello pelirrojo y ojos azules cruzaba el jardín de una solitaria casita a lo alto de un acantilado, en dirección a una curiosa luz azulada que flotaba despreocupada en medio del predio. No sabía si había sido gracias a la breve conversación que había mantenido con un extraño aquella tarde, pero en ese momento sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer: aferrarse a lo que más quería, y no dejarlo ir.

14


End file.
